You're My Pet Today
by Onomatopoeia Barbie
Summary: Minato loses a bet against Kakashi and now he has to do everything that Kakashi tells him to for an entire day. Have I mentioned that Kakashi has been lusting after his sensei for years? (Warnings: S&M, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Food Play)
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Pet Today**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: YAOI, MANxMAN, LEMON, MATURE LANGUAGE!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OR NARUTO! **

**SPOILERS IN THIS STORY!**

**_Things you must know: Minato is alive. Only Kushina died. Kakashi is like 18 or so in here. Naruto is 6 years old in here._**

* * *

><p>His heart beat went faster, he cleaned off the sweat from his forehead. His hand was shaking, he gave the thing that he held in his hand a second glance, he gave a resigned sigh as he tried to calm down and hide his nervousness behind a friendly smile like always. But even after that, his embarrassment wouldn't go away and he had no other choice but to face this, what kind of Hokage would he be if he broke a promise.<p>

_"How did I get myself into this mess?"_ The troubled man could only think of calling the whole thing off and enduring the public humiliation or whatever his punishment would turn out to be. For not going through with his part of the deal, but then again the whole thing could be a prank. An evil prank sounds one million times better than anything he was thinking... or that was what Minato thought.

Everything had started with a simple joke for later on to turn into a bet, Minato cursed over and over the minute he agreed to this foolishness. Never did he think that he could lose his 1st place title in Arm Wrestling to his former student, Kakashi Hatake. The copy ninja was as happy as can be, he had proved that he was a very cunning and swift Jounin. When he placed a kiss on the other man's hand and distracted him. Thanks to that now, the mentioned loser had to do his part of the deal. The loser had to obey the other for an entire day.

The mere thought of that cheap trick made his whole body boil, and made him tighten his hold on the note with the orders the silver haired teen had given him. Along with a small box that contained objects he didn't know of, since one of the orders was to not open the box and bring it with him on this day. He sighed again and entered that enormous building in the red-light district of Konoha. He used his super speed and skipped by the monitors in a flash, not having any intentions of being seen in that place by anyone. And even less, being seen in these clothes, it's not like he was wearing flashy clothes or anything like that but, the clothes he was wearing always attracted every pervert out there like Winnie the Pooh to honey. He had on a sleeveless blue t-shirt, and tight black leather pants. This outfit was chosen by his "master" personally, it was written down on the note with his instructions, it was underlined what clothes to wear and what things to bring. Like the room key, with the room number, address, and everything else. Oh and to not forget the small mystery box, that part was written in XL bold letters. He looked for the room number and once he found it, he took the key out and was about to slide it in. But, he didn't even get a chance to put the key in before the door was opened.

**"It was about time you got here, sensei." **

The blue eyed man was about to reply but, once again his actions were interrupted by the Jounin. As he entered the room he was left speechless, it was a room with different dark shades of red, blue, and purple. The bed was very big and in a heart shape, surrounded by heart shaped pillows. The bed had a red vail around it that could be easily moved around by a string on one corner, since Kakashi was moving the veil now. A blushing Hokage started looking at the corners of the room, Kakashi was only wearing a bath robe. But to his bad luck, one of the walls was a mirror, reflecting the image of Kakashi while he was accommodating the pillows and showed his former sensei just how tiny the robe was.

**"Well, I came and now I'm leaving… I don't know what you're trying to prove Kakashi-kun."**

**"What's the matter, Lord Hokage? Can't you go through with your part of the deal?" **

**"Tell Asuma and the others to come out, you know it's not funny."**

**"It's not a prank Minato-sensei, this is for real…" **

**"Kakashi, you're not joking around? But this is too much. This is a love hotel! Are you saying that you actually want…"**

**"Aha! I knew that you would chicken out…"** The silver haired teen walked slowly towards the Fourth Hokage, while the blond walked back every step of the way but only ended up backing up against the wall. **"But even after knowing what place this was… you still came sensei…" **

**"I thought it was all just a silly prank."**

**"I already said it once and I'll say it again… it's not a prank…"** he took hold of the blue eyed man's hand and guided it to the inside of his robe, forcing him to touch his hardened member, causing an almost inaudible gasp to escape the frightened ninja, **"go on and lets start… after all, Minato-sensei, you have to obey my every command today."**

**"Bu-but this is just too much."** The older man stuttered.

**"Could the most beautiful man on all of Konoha still be a virgin? When it comes to sex with men? Oh well, you should've thought of that before betting. Or is it that you're scared?"**

**"Hatake, that's enough! This is no subject to be made fun of. I'm not afraid of you…"** he lowered his gaze and murmured, **"I've actually never been with another man before, you brat"** he continued saying, **"but that's not important, I'm here right now and I never go back on my word…" **

**"I'm happy to hear that Minato-sensei… because, me neither…"** Kakashi decided to grab his wrist and throw him on the bed, he took a hold of Minato's shirt and lifted it up to later on, attack his nipples. He licked, sucked, and even bit one of the pink nipples until he turned it into a bright shade of red. Today that body belonged to him and he would do with it whatever he wanted. Minato wasn't prepared for this, he hoped for Kakashi to take things slow, at least the copy ninja had left his abused and sore nipple to move on. While Kakashi's mouth was busy giving the other pink nipple the same treatment as its twin, his hands were unbuttoning his leather pants and sliding them down inch by inch.

**"What are you doing!?"**

**"I thought it was obvious"** he said in a teasing voice** "I can't fuck your tight little ass if you have these on, Yondaime-sama."**

The blond's face was already beet red but, after hearing those words it suddenly turned even redder if that was even possible. In his head he kept on saying over and over again_ "This is not happening. This is a damn good prank. This is a lie."_

**"Come on, be a good boy and lift your hips so that I can take it off…"** Minato obeyed and shyly covered his face, Kakashi took off his underwear along with his pants. He also uncovered the blue eyed man's hidden face and positioned his hands next to his face, the two on each side so that he could easily slide off his shirt, **"Done…and now"** he took hold of the Hokage's waist and sat him on his lap **"and now I want to know if your lips taste as sweet as in the wet dreams I've had of you, since I was your student, sensei…"**

Minato stuttered as he brought his face closer to Kakashi and kissed his cheek first, then he moved down to his neck and with small kisses and licks he moved up until he reached his lips. But, before he could even brush them, Kakashi once again speeded things up and kissed him passionately. Minato closed his lips when he felt, how Kakashi was licking and trying to ask for entrance for a second kiss. But the blond doesn't let him, since Minato is sitting on top of him, he brings his hands up to the blond's ass and gives him a few hard spanks, but even after this the Hokage resists. Kakashi tries to bite him, but the result ends up being the same. After he backs off and grunts he says, **"Lord Hokage, kiss me and I don't want a Chūnin peck. I want a real one and you better not just open your mouth or I'll have to punish you…"** to make his point across he gave the blond another playful spank.

**"You damn brat! I never should've let you borrow my Icha Icha Paradise book." **

Kakashi only smirked while he fondled Minato's body. The blue eyed man takes a hold of the Jounin's cheeks and starts kissing him with force, trying to come out the winner.

**"Spread your legs."**

Minato obeys, Kakashi takes advantage of the situation to stroke the other's member and with the other hand kneads his butt-cheeks. The minute the older ninja feels those caresses he can't help himself and starts moaning, it seems like Kakashi knew how to turn him on or maybe it was due to his 6 years of celibacy after his wife's death. Kakashi kept on jacking him off and letting a mischievous smile appear on his face, when he watched an expression he never saw before appear on his former sense's face. The blond tried his best to hide the fact that he was enjoying this or how much he shuddered in pleasure as he felt the silver haired teen's caresses. He knew that he was trying to hide it out of pride, but Kakashi was willing to do whatever it took to destroy that pride and make Minato Namikaze experience those delicious sensations. Minato was giving it everything he had in that kiss, but the Jounin had won when he left the Hokage out of breath, when he thought it was enough he took the other's face with force and kissed him aggressively, biting his tongue, lips, everything. Devouring his mouth until he left the blond completely out of breath. Satisfied at watching his flustered state and red face he let go of him, so that he could catch his breath.

**"Take off my robe." **

Minato couldn't have turned even redder, with trembling hands he started to do as he was told. Kakashi couldn't have been more aroused, looking at his former sensei this way really turned him on. Kakashi got off of the bed and let the robe drop to the floor. He starts looking for Minato's box and sets it on top of the bed. He looks for something in there and once he finds it he turns around but, the blond has his back turned to him and from what he can tell, he's very embarrassed. His ears are all red.

**"Sensei… turn around… we're still not finished yet…"**

**"Kakashi… I…"**

**"Come on… turn around… Yondaime-sama I don't want to have to punish you… come on"** he waits until Minato obeys, the mentioned man turns his attention to his hands, clearly he's angry and embarrassed, **"Lord Hokage… we'll be here all day and I promise that nothing will ever leave this place… I won't treat you any differently. I hope that you'll do the same… I swear that my lips are sealed."**

**"Kakashi-kun…"**

**"…Or could it be that you can't take it?"**

**"Don't ever underestimate me, Hatake… I can do this…"**

**"Sensei, I hope you don't regret this. Look at this…"** in his hand he held a piece of black leather **"this will be the only thing that you'll be allowed to wear in this room… we'll be here all day Minato-sensei and I'll make you mine over and over and over again… Now come forward so that I can put it on you."**

Minato didn't answer him, he just walked closer and let Kakashi wrap that thing around his neck, Kakashi wanted him to look him in the eyes but he didn't want to. This was too humiliating, putting a dog collar on him, like if he was his pet or one of his ninja hounds? Was he the copy ninja's pet now? Kakashi tightened the collar way too much and that was obviously a sign that he didn't like being ignored. Minato sent him one of his killer glares but, unfortunately Kakashi was immune to them.

**"Now get ready with this…"**

**"This… this is!?"**

**"I know what it is, sensei. Now use it to get ready for my cock because, I doubt you'd want it dry."**

He cursed again, he took that vaseline and started putting some on his hands before spreading a bit on his entrance.

**"Lay back on the bed… and spread your legs wide open because, I want to see everything." **

Submissively he obeyed, he started to add some more in his hole, he gently touched that sensitive part of his body. He knew that Kakashi was paying him his most undivided attention, he put one finger in and started twisting it around, and trying to spread as much lube as possible. Then he added a second finger and began to stretch his hole. Kakashi couldn't take it any more and grabbed Minato's hands. He added more vaseline on his hands and guided them to his engorged member.

**"Get me ready."**

Minato started doing as he was told without one ounce of doubt, he actually liked the way the piece of meat felt on his hands. As absurd as it sounded he decided to let it all go to hell, at that moment he didn't care about anything else other than Kakashi and that feeling of curiosity and desire that consumed him. Kakashi was toying with his nipples while he kissed his neck, leaving dozens of marks along his path, at times depending on the way Minato stroked him, he bit the Hokage's neck. He couldn't stand it any longer, he got off of Minato and grabbed a hold of both of his legs. He put a pillow under the blond's hips and started going in.

**"Ah, Kakashi wai-wait"**

It really hurt. The pain was unlike any other he ever felt before, he knew that Kakashi wouldn't stop even if asked to, but still he begged for him to stop.

**"Please Kakashi! Stop! It hurts!" **

**"Lord Hokage, I can't stop… only a bit more… mmmh Minato-sensei… you're so… fucking tight…" **

Minato was shaking, he didn't know why but, when having something thrust inside him his body began to give small light spasms, he moaned in between gasps, feeling how his body wasn't prepared for the intrusion and seeing how his body rejected it. But, apparently Kakashi wasn't paying any attention to what was happening because he kept on thrusting with great ease. Even with all his efforts, he couldn't stop the tears from rapidly falling, it was humiliating not being able to stop them, Kakashi pushed back a few strands of hair that were stuck to his sweaty forehead. So that he could be able to later on kiss it with fondness, he went down to his eyes and kissed one of them. Slowly drinking the salty tear. Then he did the same thing with the other one, to finally finish things off with a tender kiss against his lips. Minato had been left frozen, he never would've imagined that Kakashi could be able to do such sweet things.

**"Does it still hurt?" **

**"Huh?"** He had completely forgotten all about that, **"Just… a little… It's uncomfortable."**

**"I promise that you'll enjoy it, Minato…"**

His name seemed to roll off that tongue like sweet honey, like if they had been meant for each other their entire lives, there was a fondness to that voice, that was hard for him to understand and adding that fixated gaze into the mix, only made him feel even more naked than what he already was. An embarrassed Hokage evaded those eyes and turned his attention to a place by his stomach, unfortunately it was to the mirror, and he could clearly see their nude and united bodies. He tightly shut his eyes, letting out a surprised moan when that sinful tongue started attacking his exposed neck. He felt how the silver haired man's calloused hands grabbed his butt-cheeks and lifted his hips. Whenever the Jounin's dick was starting to come out, he would ram it back in. Making the blond grasp the bedsheets tightly and then, after an eternity of waiting for the blue eyed man. Where the silver haired teen kept on slamming in and out, he suddenly stopped.

**"I have an idea, sensei"** Kakashi thrusted out of the older man and received a strange reaction out of the blond, Minato let out an adorable whine, of course it was adorable through the copy ninja's eyes, who became even harder after hearing it. Having the Fourth Hokage like this, was having his wildest dream come true. He's been wanting to have sex with his former sensei ever since he first discovered what sex was. He lifted one of the blond's legs, forcing him to lay sideways and he caressed his hole. Which made new sounds to come out of the Fourth Hokage's mouth.

**"Kakashi-kun… don't… no… please stop…"**

**"Is Lord Hokage embarrassed? But a few seconds ago you had my cock inside you… could a few fingers embarrass you?"**

**"That's not it!"**

**"Then what is it? Oh~! I get it now, it's because I can see 'it' isn't it?"**

**"Hatake, you're crossing the line!"**

**"But why? If it's adorable… besides, your face is showing me how much you're enjoying it. Not to mention your body. Your body doesn't lie, sensei. I can feel how much it wants me and how it's begging me for more… even if they're just my fingers, your greedy hole is swallowing them whole. But okay…"** Kakashi lays down, facing Minato's back and lifts the blond's leg higher, **"I want you to take a look at your reflection. I want you to see what I see every time I ram my cock in you."**

**"Hatak-aahh ah!"**

**"Nnng, it's in… don't you dare close your eyes, sensei." **He began moving in and out,** "Look at the beautiful face you make when you're writhing in pleasure."**

But the Fourth Hokage couldn't do that, it only took a mere glance to make him die from shame and make him close his eyes tight shut. Watching how his mouth emitted loud moans, the way his eyes were filled with lust and pleasure, and just by looking at the color his body had changed to, made him realize how his whole body was burning up. Kakashi grabbed him by his chin and squeezed it roughly as he intensified each one of his thrusts. The silver haired teen threatened him by painfully squeezing his member, he had to get his lover to look and he did. The blond never would've thought he was loving it this much, as he watched with how much ease the thick cock slid in and out of him. And he thought of when could his hole have become this loose. The Jounin started to slow down his thrusts when he watched how Minato was paying attention to their bodies perfect fit. Then, he took him by the waist and once again changed their position. Making the older ninja sit on top of him, now it was Minato's turn to finish things off.

**"Do you see now how much you're enjoying it? Now Minato-sensei, turn around and face this way. I want to look at your face when you cum."**

Minato obeyed without a second thought, for a minute he got off of Kakashi. But that was for a small amount of time, only the time needed for him to change positions. Now Kakashi grabbed on to his butt-cheeks and slowly pushed him down, while Minato guided the silver haired teen's member to his twitching pink hole. Kakashi caressed his back while he kissed his neck and chin, Minato tried to catch his breath. He knew perfectly well that the two of them had crossed the line but there was no going back now. He felt how Kakashi was moving his butt and making it bounce up and down his cock. The blond started panting as he was beginning to ride his former student, he hugged the silver haired teen's neck with each pounding he gave him. The erratic rhythm of the younger ninja caused him to shudder in pleasure. Something that made Kakashi smile, especially when he began hearing the uncontrollable and loud moans coming out of the older man. He smirked and started stroking the other ninja's cock, matching the speed with his thrusts. The blue eyed male orgasmed first and came all over their bodies, falling on top of the other after. Kakashi smiles and starts frenetically pounding into the blond, as he feels his orgasm nearby. Meanwhile, Minato is exhausted and can barely react, he felt Kakashi's body but he couldn't do anything. His mind was still all fussy and he feared that Kakashi would cum inside him. But for the copy ninja, there was nothing else in the entire world he wanted more than to cum inside his precious Yondaime-sama and feel like he owned him. A grunt and a feeling of something filling his insides was the signal Minato needed to realize that Kakashi had cum inside him. That was the last thing he remembered before, he fell like a log.

A completely worn out Kakashi lays the sleeping Minato on the bed, he lays down next to him, moves a few strands of hair out of the blond's face, kissing the exposed skin it left. He explored the entire face with devotion and precaution, it was incredible how the Fourth Hokage didn't wake up. He was starting to get hungry and by the looks of it, his partner was just about to wake up. He decided to take a shower before the blond woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I googled what Kakashi's favorite food was and found out that it's actually Miso soup with eggplant and also Broiled Saury with Salt. So that's why I made Minato feed him that. **

* * *

><p>An exhausted Kakashi laid the sleeping Minato on the bed, he lays down right next to him and combs back his bangs that hide his face. He kisses the uncovered bare skin and then tenderly and carefully kisses every part of his face. It was incredible that The Yellow Flash hadn't woken up by now. The younger man was starting to get hungry and by the looks of things it looked like his partner was just about to wake up. The silver haired male decided to go hit the shower.<p>

Just as he thought, Minato was starting to wake up right after he finished taking his shower. He grabbed a hold of him and gently made him sit on top of the bed, he took his face between his hands and kissed him deeply. Even after this The Fourth Hokage wasn't 100% awake and he decides to take off his collar and helps him stand up.

"Go and take a shower..." He guides him to the bathroom and turns on the water. Making sure to leave it at just the perfect temperature for the older man.

Minato feels how the water is running down his entire body, little by little he starts waking up and starts remembering the last few events. It was unbelievable that he had just had sex with his former student and protégé. He knew he was lying to himself but, acting the way he was to the silver haired male was just the easiest way to lie to himself and forget about his true feelings. But he had gone through with this thanks to the excuse of the bet and had no idea what would happen afterwards. Kakashi said that he would treat him the same as always, but he wasn't so sure about himself. Maybe it was only because he was sex-starved and because he had the perfect excuse. But even with all this confusion he was still very happy of getting to feel Kakashi this way, of knowing that Kakashi felt attracted to him... and now that he thought about it, a room like this was expensive for only a few hours, but he said that they'd be spending the entire day in this room. Which could only mean that he had already planned all this and that he had rented the room for a long time, this will end up being too expensive for the copy ninja, much too expensive for only a simple fling. He blushed really hard when he thought about this.

Kakashi could only watch him from a distance as he played with the string on his bathrobe. Hoping for The Fourth Hokage to forgive him one day. He heard someone knocking on the door, six knocks meant it was room service with the food he had ordered. He takes out the amount of money it says on the total cost, puts it inside a yellow envelope, and slips it to the waiter underneath the door. After he hears the last of the waiter's footsteps fading he opens the door and brings in his order. He sighed, there were too many nuisances and expenses on this day but, he grinned when he looked at the reflection of the blond man bathing.

It had all been worth it.

He sets the things on the table.

"Lord Hokage..."

The blue eyed beauty was just finishing drying his body when his partner called for him. Kakashi walks up closer to him and stares fixedly at his face, with his fingers he touches his neck and checks to see if it's already dried up for him to put the collar back on.

"You must be hungry, Lord Hokage."

"Now that you've mention it, I am feeling a bit hungry."

"Good, then let's eat. We won't be leaving until the night is over, after all. Oh and from now on you'll have to call me, Master."

"..." Blush appearing "Mas... Master..."

"Good boy." Kakashi walks to a small table where the packages with food were and starts serving it but, there's only one chair. The other one is all the way to the other side of the room. Minato starts getting up and walking towards it.

"Sensei, where are you going?"

"Kakash... Master, I'm going for the other chair."

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh... Are you thinking of eating alone? I thought that-"

"Sensei, you're going to be sitting right here..." He patted his leg to emphasize the place.

"But but, that's... I just can't do that Kakashi!"

"Master... Don't forget it."

"Master... It's going to be uncomfortable because of my weight and-"

"Of course it won't... You're not that heavy, come sit before the food gets cold."

"..."

"I said to come here now, Minato..." The older man had no choice but to obey. Once he reached the copy ninja, the silver haired teen took off the towel and threw it to the ground. He grabbed the blond by the waist and sat him on his legs.

"Come now... Eat..."

"But what about you?"

"You eat first... you need to eat to maintain that delicious hot body of yours and besides, you'll also need the energy because we're still far from done."

_Pervert!__  
><em>

"Yes, Master... Let's eat." There were a lot of different plates to choose from. There was even his favorite kind, Shabu Shabu, but there were even more choices and styles to pick from. The silver haired teenager had really gone all out in everything. A few seconds later he felt how Kakashi's slim, yet strong arms wrapped around his waist while he kissed his neck, but things didn't stop there, Kakashi was paying close attention to him as he ate and didn't do anything else. It seemed like his touches were to remind The Fourth Hokage that he was still there. He finished his dish and tried out some other different plates; until he was satisfied. When he was finished, Kakashi, sat him on his lap until he was sitting sideways.

"Now you're going to feed me."

"Oh... yes, Master.."

For the first time that night, he was comfortable with what the other ordered him. He didn't get upset, that was weird. He picked Miso soup with eggplant and also Broiled Saury with Salt since he remembered them being the silver haired teen's favorite dishes. He would hold the chopsticks with pieces of food to his mouth and wait for him to ask him for more. Now that he thought about it, this was actually pretty fun. It kind of reminded him of how he used to feed Naruto when he was still a baby... His adorable son who would've gobbled down the delicious looking dangos. Dessert! How could he have missed that one?

"That's enough..."

"Kakashi... you still haven't finished and I haven't even tried the desse-"

"Go and sit on the bed."

He did as he was told and scratched his cheek as he wondered, _how can Kakashi not be tired?_ His words 'I'll make you mine over and over again' started coming back to him. He only hoped to be able to withstand all this.

"Sensei... lay down and spread your legs..."

"... Alright..."

"That small box should be to your left... Can you pass it to me?"

"Yes..."

"Looks like you're going to finally see what was inside this mystery box... unless, you have already peeked inside..."

"No, I didn't do that... that was your petition..." _More like your order_

"I'm glad... oh well, enough talk... I hope that you're well prepared.

Out of the box he pulls out a tube of lubricant and other things.

"But if you had done it... you would've found out about what I had planned for you... tell me, sensei... would you still have come?"

"Kakashi... I..."

"Oh well, it's not like it matters now..." He pulls out small black colored ropes that, Kakashi, wraps around the blond's dick and balls. It was a type of unconventional cock ring, that wouldn't let him cum until it was taken off. The next minute he tied his arms to his back with some sort of handcuffs that had a type of leash attached to them. A leash that Kakashi later on connected to the collar on his neck.

"Kakashi what are y-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you... so it's better if you relax... besides... I want my dessert now."

"Dessert?"

Kakashi didn't answer him and started licking his member. Minato only kept on repeating that it was dirty, Kakashi just laughed as he heard the cute pleas and kept on doing his job until he made the Hokage sport an erection.

"I hope you'll pay attention because, you're going to be doing the same."

"Aah... Ah!"

The younger male pours whipped cream and chocolate syrup on him, Minato's moans were the only thing that could be heard in that room, Kakashi started licking and sucking his pink nipples until he left them hard. After doing this he took out some hangers that were just like clothes hangers but a little more aesthetically and came in a lovely cotton candy pink tone. The silver haired teen puts one on each of the blond's nipples, it didn't hurt him since the material was soft but, it did cause him to experience a different sensation. Although, they were barely starting to, these objects could vibrate and boy could they really vibrate? Minato cried out loudly when Kakashi turned them on, he didn't think that such tiny objects could be capable of doing something like that.

"Minato-sensei, I'm still here."

"Aaah mmh ngn... Kakashi... kashi plea... please take them off."

"Not yet, sensei... and besides," In his hands he had another object that was the same color as the hangers "what do you think might happen if... I were to put it in another part of your body?"

He didn't even let the poor man answer when he put a pair of hangers on each side of his member, over the black leather ropes. Minato couldn't stand it, it began to hurt when Kakashi smeared more cream and chocolate on his cock. Now it really did hurt and all Minato wanted was for this torment to end soon, Kakashi started licking and sucking his dick one more time but, only this time he would give small bites and yanks. When he was finished cleaning off the whipped cream and chocolate syrup he put a small vibrator inside of his body. The Fourth Hokage was going insane, it was too much to feel those objects on the most sensitive parts of his body. But as much as he begged, all his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Sensei..." He pulls on his cock and lightly squeezes it, "do you want to cum? If that's the case then you have to do me a favor first..."

The poor man couldn't even reply. Kakashi pushed him on his stomach to be able to lick his tight dusky pink hole, Minato trembled and couldn't think rationally.

"Minato-sensei, it's your turn..."

"Kakashi... mmmh please..."

"Sensei... I'll take them off after I... cum..." He pulls his lips against his and kisses him softly, "in here..."

Minato's eyes opened wide, for a minute there, he thought that he had forgotten about that.

"Plea... ngn" He shivered "please... Kakashi... take them... off..."

"Fine... but only the hangers... it's your own fault... for looking so sexy" he took off the hangers that were on the ropes over his member and turned off the ones on his nipples "You drive me crazy, Minato..." He takes possession of his lips and kisses him passionately, while with one hand he grabs hold of his butt and lifts him up until he's right on top of his legs, "now... please... Minato... I need to cum, just by looking at you I was ready to shoot..."

Minato gets down from the bed and kneels in front of Kakashi, who guides him to his dick, since he had his arms tied back then he could easily fall but, the copy ninja made sure he didn't. He grabbed on to his chin to steady him. Minato shyly took out his tongue and licked around the head a bit, he knew that that wasn't the right way to do it but, since Kakashi asked him to do this, he took deep breaths and took that thing in his mouth. He tried to take the whole thing in but, he could only fit the half in, he felt how he was starting to choke every time it hit the back of his throat. It was uncomfortable and he thought that he was doing a horrible job but, he heard Kakashi moan and felt how he petted his head. He tried again and tried to imitate the silver haired teen. He continued doing this a lot more times, he thought he was going to go out of his mind with that vibrator that kept on running inside him. His erection hurt him really badly, it looked like Kakashi was going to soon finish because he was crying out real loud. He also felt how he was shuddering, he was definitely going to cum pretty soon, he heard how he cried out his name over and over again like a type of mantra. When he least expected it, that hot liquid came gushing, Kakashi yanked on his golden locks and pulls him off. He has no idea if drank the copy ninja's semen out of inertia or pervertedness.

"You you aaah you... swallowed it? Oh no! Oh no! Oh my... I'm sorry oops... please forgive me Minato-sensei... I didn't want aaah to umm finish in your mouth..."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays everyone! （╹ェ╹）<strong>

**I'm posting this second chapter since most of you wanted me to make this one-shot into a multi chapter story. This is still not finished and I won't be updating this story until after New Year's ev. So please enjoy this 2nd chapter and be sure to leave me a review with your suggestion, comments, thoughts, criticis, complains, etc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _I finished this in just a few hours because, I was bored out of my mind. This has been the worst Christmas in my entire 16 years of life! This Christmas was from hell! I was stuck on a boring as fuck small town that had NO SIGNAL! I had no internet for an entire week! There was literally NOTHING good on TV! It was a living nightmare! I'm never forgetting this Christmas. I was dying from boredom. The only thing I did was eat and sleep, eat and sleep, eat and sleep. Oh fuck! On top of being the worst Christmas ever! I'm going to have to go on a diet once I get back from this BORING FUCKING HELL SHITTY town!_

_But anyhow, let's move on to happier things. Like the last chapter for the Kakashi X Minato fic. Enjoy! Review!_

* * *

><p>Minato didn't answer, he was laying on the ground, moaning and crying. Feeling guilty the silver haired male carefully carried him and set him on the bed, he took off the handcuffs and the vibrator. He kissed him and started taking off the leashes, once free he began to stroke him without leaving his lips, Minato would cling to him with all his might. He reached his orgasm with such full force that he felt like he might faint. Kakashi caressed him with such tenderness while Minato tried to catch his breath. Kakashi was taken by surprise when he was kissed with such passion by the Fourth Hokage, he thought that after what happened he would be really angry at him but it wasn't like that. The copy ninja was very satisfied and happy when he heard how the person he loved the most was spoiling him and moaning his name. Pretty soon both ninjas were thirsty for more, by inertia Minato spread his legs to let the younger male enter him once again, Kakashi smiled as he saw how Minato didn't question him anymore and only gave in to that delicious carnival of lust. Kakashi grabbed him by the arms while he kissed him hard and started entering his body, he began with slow thrusts. He let go of those sweet lips to hear timid and out of breath moans that came from the blond. When the blond noticed how the teenager grinned every time he heard him, he tried to keep them from coming out and bit on his lip but, Kakashi didn't let him do that since he started thrusting at a faster pace to find that magical spot that would make him go crazy. Soon after that, Minato came on both of their stomachs alongside with Kakashi who came inside his body. After the copy ninja got out of the blond's body, the Fourth Hokage shuddered when he felt how after the other's member slipped from his hole, that hot liquid started leaking from his entrance. An adorable blush appeared on his face when he saw how Kakashi had his eyes locked on his entrance, embarrassed he closed his legs to try and hide it but, Kakashi opened them back again and even leaned in more to get a closer look.<p>

"You have such an adorable color Minato-sensei..."

"kashi..."

Kakashi stroked around his entrance with his index finger, only smearing his seed around it, he slowly put his finger in, making the Hokage's body tremble.

"Let's go to the restroom... I need you again..."

He pulled him by the arm and lifted him up without any difficulty, once inside the restroom he took away his collar again.

"Grab on to the towel hanger and lean down... spread your legs."

"Umm... Like this, Master?"

"Yes... you look so cute Minato." Kakashi gets behind him and starts kneading his ass. "You know something sensei... after I read my first porn magazine... I always wanted to see you like this... you've just always had this mature and... perfect air about you... but now I have you right where I want you... shaking..."

"I'm not... I'm not shaking."

"I barely touch your spine and your knees don't stop shaking... I'm scared that you might fall off and hurt yourself."

"Ngn... Don't laugh Kakashi. This situation is already humiliating enough as it is."

Kakashi takes the expandable water hose, "For this next part... you'll need to resist a bit more, sensei..."

"Are you planning on doing it here!?"

"No... I'm only going to prepare you... there's a jacuzzi outside of this door..."

"But... what's the hose for?"

"You're about to find out."

Kakashi turned on the water hose and shoved two fingers inside of the Hokage's body, the poor blond held his breath in, he felt how those fingers started exploring but, it was different from all those other times. This time it felt like if he was trying to pull something from inside him and that's when he realized, it was the semen that he was trying to get out. Minato was unsure if that was the correct way to do it but, he let everything go to hell. This was pure hell for him. Kakashi brought the water hose close to his butt, he took out his fingers and let the water spray fill him to the brim. Minato held on tightly and screamed loudly when he felt it, he was going crazy and it was starting to hurt. He couldn't take it anymore and sat down on the floor. The younger ninja turned off the hose and got closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I guess it was too much."

"Aaah aahh Kakashi..." He was trying to hide his face from beneath his arms, he hated showing signs of pain but he couldn't stand it anymore, yet he knew that Kakashi was going to continue.

"Sensei get up."

His orders were direct but it was his voice that made him get up.

"You don't need to lean down... just spread your legs... I won't use the hose again..."

Just by hearing that hard commanding voice again, he breathed in deeply and held on to the towel hanger while he spread his legs. He felt how Kakashi's hand touched every part of that sensitive zone, how he applied more lubricant and inserted two fingers with the same objective of preparing for the next step. After he finished he gave him a hard spank that made the blue eyed man let out a loud moan. The only sounds that could be heard where a pair of doors opening that Minato thought were from a closet but he couldn't have been more wrong. The doors opening were the ones behind him that led to the jacuzzi. He walked up to Kakashi, who was testing the water's temperature, the bathrobe by his feet, once he saw him he smiled and stretched out his hand. A gesture that the Hokage accepted from inertia at seeing that smile that the copy ninja gave him. He pulled him closer to his body and kissed his lips deeply. They entered the jacuzzi together, Minato seated on Kakashi's lap. The silver haired male started kissing him deeply, caressing his body. Kakashi takes Minato's hands and guides them to his cock under the water, Minato already knew what this was about, he began stroking it without being embarrassed or feeling shy but without breaking the kiss. Kakashi put one finger inside him and tried to find his prostate, with his other hand he played around with his balls. Minato broke the kiss and ceased his stroking to let out a sexy and small whine, Kakashi had reached his objective. He took out his fingers and grabbed the other's shoulders to sit him down on one of the jacuzzi's corners. He pushed the blond's knees wide open.

"Ka Kakashi... the water..."

"Shhhh!"

"But the water... it's going to get in."

The copy ninja completely ignored his pleas, he grabbed him by the waist and slowly penetrated his body. Minato held on closely to him and sank his nails down the other's shoulders but Kakashi didn't mind the aggression one bit. How could he continue? How could he do it so many times? But also... How was it possible for him to make his body react like that? Minato felt those thrusts getting deeper and faster each time, they pushed his body up against the jacuzzi's sidewall every time, right against it, squeezing him. It hurt but it didn't bruise him or cut him. He gritted his teeth with intensity, his throat was starting to go sore from all the moaning and screaming, he wrapped his legs tighter from around the copy ninja's waist and hugged his back with the small energy he had left. It seems that that had pleased the other silver haired ninja, since he could hear his sweet voice say his name over and over again as he rammed into him. He pulled him by his butt-cheeks and lifted him up, Minato started clinging to his body more, afraid of falling or slipping. Soon afterwards he ended up cumming on both of their bodies and Kakashi did it inside of his body. He didn't wait for Kakashi to pull out, he let his right leg fall, being careful to not trip or lose his balance and this caused the copy ninja to exit his body, along with the water and cum and then he lowered his other leg. Kakashi kept on hugging him while he panted on his neck, Minato was also exhausted. They had done it too many times on his opinion. But they were both still young and their libido was easy to awaken and not to mention their energies, both of them trained their bodies for many hours daily. Of course, not this way though.

Kakashi brushed the strands of hair off of his face and started kissing his chin, they were light and tender kisses, then his cheek, his nose, on the corner of his eye, his eyebrow until he ended up on his forehead where he stayed for a long while. When he separated, with his hands he took his face and started caressing his cheeks and lips. Always smiling.

"I'm going to wait on the bed for you, Minato..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to wait on the bed for you, Minato..."

His heart just stopped. _Again? _He asked himself, he could barely stand. He heard how Kakashi got out of the jacuzzi and washed his body quickly to get out of there and leave him alone. Minato followed suit but, him on the other hand decided to take a bit longer on washing his body, he still had no energies left for a second round. The lubricant he had used was in the restroom, when he saw it he figured out why even though he had been too rough with him he hadn't bruised him. It was lubricant made out of oil. Everything was well thought-out and planned. It looked like if it was planned from a very long time ago. Oh well, it didn't matter, he only hoped he could withstand the endless amount of energy his former student had.

When he got out of the bath he waited to hear more depraved order from his 'master' for the remaining of the day. But what he found was Kakashi laying down on the bed, with the bathrobe on.

"Kakashi... it's dirty..." He didn't want to lay down on that bed, not after the state they had left it in.

"Who do you think I am? I changed the sheets. Come now, get dressed." He said in a teasing voice "and come here, sensei..."

Frowning he took that loathed item and wrapped it around his neck, being careful to not squeeze it as tight as the copy ninja did. He reached the bed and Kakashi roughly grabbed him by the arm. But instead of a kiss or a perverted caress, Kakashi laid him beside him and covered him with the sheets.

"We're going to rest for a bit, sensei... but right after we'll continue... Do you want to watch TV? I think that program that you like, with the five girls who are named after planets and fight crime is on right now."

"Five girls who are named after planets and fight crime? You mean Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah, that's the one... you like it, right?"

The man with blue eyes cursed, it was one of his most intimate secrets and the younger male knew.

"You know a lot about me, Kakashi..."

"You're my idol, aren't you?"

That comment had hurt the blond. "Yes, of course. I'm your 'idol' but... since when does someone fuck their idol against their will? But then again, this coming from the perverted Kakashi Hatake... The kid whose been reading porn since he was 12 years old? I can't say I'm surprised..."

"Don't attack me... because, this day still isn't over yet."

"I only have to obey orders... but you can't stop me from saying my point of view..." He argued.

"That's true... but I can still... bah... I'll give you your punishment later... let's watch Sailor Moon in peace..." _So that I can understand what's there to this show besides looking at hot girls in skimpy outfits._

They stayed in complete silence, both could still argue some more but neither wanted to ruin what they had over a silly and petty argument. Kakashi felt how his lover's weight fell on top of him, it seemed that the Fourth Hokage was exhausted, staring up at the ceiling he sighed in without any strength. What was there to do? He turned off the TV and laid the older man on the bed. He laid down on his stomach and gazed at the sleeping figure beside him. He still had half a day left. It was fine for him to rest.

Minato woke up a few hours later due to a mischievous and playful tongue that was toying with his ear while an even more mischievous hand played with his balls.

"Kakashi... stop..."

"You have slept four hours straight sensei, and you want me to stop!? I can't take it anymore."

He couldn't reply since the copy ninja attacked his mouth and laid him on top of him.

"Minato-sensei... you'll have to use that pretty little mouth of yours..."

He knew very well what that meant, he got up and waited for Kakashi to sit on the bed, who looked at the blond like if he was a small child eagerly waiting for his piece of candy. Minato sighed as he tucked some strands of hair behind his ear, lowering his lips over to his lover's painful looking hard-on. He gave a few tiny licks on the head, to later on give a small kiss to the tip. With his hands he stroked the base and balls, trying to give himself courage to take it in his mouth. Kakashi had both hands on his head, pulling on it with force but Minato still resisted a bit, he still couldn't take the whole thing in but, the copy ninja was desperate. Loud moans could be heard but they weren't coming from the silver haired male. They were from the television. How long had he been watching that? No wonder he had such a massive erection. Minato opened his mouth as wide as he could, trying not to choke like the first time. He took it in and out a few times before he maintained a steady rhythm that matched the pace Kakashi's hands had set. But it looked like it wasn't enough. Kakashi grabbed him by the chin and pulled out of his mouth. He threw him all of a sudden and laid him on his back, without any warning he lifted his legs and put them over his shoulders. And in an instance he began thrusting inside him once more. But only this time it was at a much wilder pace, small cries came out of the blond's mouth, he hadn't fingered him and it was a bit painful, but it wasn't unbearable. He had overcome much more difficult battles with more serious wounds. He had been so scared that he didn't feel any pleasure at all when Kakashi climaxed inside of him. He fell exhausted on top of him and he stayed completely silent for a while afterwards without uttering a single word.

Minato thought back to the strange scent that the copy ninja emitted, it wasn't a horrible smell, it was just such a unique smell... it was only his. But even after washing his body he could still feel his aroma, his body was impregnated with the copy ninja's aroma. It was a nice sensation and he asked himself if Kakashi had a similar sensation. At that moment he felt how Kakashi stood up and laid down beside him.

"Minato-sensei... would you go get that bowl with fruits and the water bottles..."

"Yes... umm... Kakashi, I was wondering... how can you have so much stamina?"

"Go on and get them..."

The blond's only response was a pout, but Kakashi on the other hand gave him a playful and loud spank in return. This made the Yellow Flash of the Leaf become grumpy and annoyed. Kakashi looked at him with fixation, that unforgettable image of his moving posterior and the semen pouring down his legs and knowing that it was his. It made his member wake up and he still asked him how he could have so much stamina? How could he possibly ask that? When everything about him was so fucking arousing? When Minato returned he could take notice of his condition, Kakashi's eyes full of lasciviousness and guessed right away what it was he was going to ask next.

They had sex several more times, they were taking full advantage of the payed room but the hour was about to come. They were in a big bathtub enjoying themselves when Kakashi mentioned that they only had one hour left before they had to turn in the keys to the room. They finished and got dressed, Kakashi threw those items and the leftover food in the trashcan. Minato felt relieved to be able to use his clothes once again but, also disappointed because everything had come to an end now. He looked at himself through the mirror and embarrassedly tried to hide those bitemarks and hickeys on his neck, arms, stomach... It was a difficult task to complete. He could look at Kakashi behind him through the mirror, who grabbed him by the waist and inhaled his scent. Apparently Minato wasn't the only one who was sad at the end of the day. Kakashi turned him around and kissed him deep and hard, in such a manner that made him take a couple of steps back, he felt so full with emotions. Minato felt the same way and tried to show them by putting as much energy into the kiss as the copy ninja. Soon that kiss ended and he was left alone on the room once more.

Kakashi was in front of the door, he didn't know what to tell him... he couldn't reproach him anything because, he had enjoyed every single moment of it... but the blond was afraid that his former student might be regretting it... he was too quiet until...

"Please forgive me, Minato..."

"Forgive you? Why Kakashi?"

"The truth is that... I cheated."

"What!?"

"I forced you to accept that bet... but the truth is that... I was going to win either way because... I put you under a genjutsu for a few seconds... I just really wanted to... to make you mine by any means necessary..."

Minato now understood everything.

"Kakashi-kun..." He said in a teasing tone "Could this be a sort of confession?"

"Minato-sensei, this isn't the time for jokes!"

"Kakashi... My day as your slave has ended... and now it's time for you to... take responsibility for your actions."

He knew that the Fourth Hokage would be really angry but, instead of getting punched it was a kiss on the cheek he got. Minato took his hand between his and smiled as he said

"Kakashi... I like you a lot too..." He opened the bedroom's door.

"Minato... thanks... I promise to take care of you and Naruto from now on... we can even... we can even become a family now. I'll be the daddy, you'll be the mommy, and Naruto will be the baby."

"Silly brat... I'd like that... all you had to do was say it..."

"Seeensei... you think I'm the type of person who blurts out what they're feeling that easily?"

"I guess you're right... Kashi..."

"I like the way you say my name like that."

"Haha... Tell me... will we ever come back to this room?"

"I don't know... we could? Would you care to bet on that?"

**_THE END_**


End file.
